


Entretien avec un Mangemort

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-02
Updated: 2003-02-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>voir titre ci-dessus: questions-réponses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entretien avec un Mangemort

As-tu un père?  
Et une mère aussi.  
As-tu un frère?  
J'ai compagnons et amis.

Est-ce que tu les respectes?  
Mon père oui, bien sûr, et ma mère aussi.  
Et ceux de ta secte?  
Il y a ceux que je commande, mes pairs, et ceux à qui j'obéis.

Crois-tu que la mort te guette?  
De même que toute vie.  
Est-ce que cela t'inquiète?  
Non, car je la distribue aussi.

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit après 'zone interdite' sur la sécurité routière.  
> L'irresponsabilité et l'insouciance de certains m'ont rappelé celles des Mangemorts.


End file.
